Unexpected Surprises
by Kawaii-Joker
Summary: Naruto is in second year in highschool, he thought this school year would be great. Except, Naruto has to go through hell with many surprises and fall in love with his new cousin Sasuke. NaruSasu warning yaoi and lemons for later chapters .
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello again! I hoped you've enjoyed my first story; it's the Water's Fault…If you didn't well…its okay just read this one, I hope it's an improvement than my first one! I'm going to shut up and let you guys read!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but crap I wish!**

**Chapter 1**

"Naruto, it's time to wake up! You'll be late for school!" The young tan man yelled, he looked at the clock and sighed. _"It's his first day of school and he's going to be late!"_ He thought and went in the kitchen.

Naruto, who was supposed to be sleeping, was looking at his bathroom mirror, just checking how he looked. He was wearing the Kohna uniform which consist a white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. _"I look like a nerd!_" He mentally yelled, he messed up his blonde hair, unbutton few buttons, loosen his tie and pulled his shirt out. _"Better." _He grinned at his reflection.

"Naruto hurry you're going to be late!" The young man yelled again.

"Yeah I'm going!" Naruto yelled back, he left the washroom and got his one strap black bag off his chair. He ran down the stairs, almost crashing into the wall he quickly put on his orange confers.

"Bye Iruka!" Naruto yelled and dashed out the door.

"Wait…" Iruka cried and sighed again. _"I guess he'll find out when he comes back from school,"_ he thought and continued to clean the kitchen.

Naruto was quickly jogging on the street, passing various houses and stores, he glanced at his watch. _"Five more minutes, perfect!" _He thought and speeds up his run. All of sudden his cell phone started to ring so he slowed down and got his cell phone out of his pocket. His cell phone screen was displaying Kiba's number.

"Kiba wha's up?" Naruto asked innocently, knowing Kiba would yell at him, for being a little bit late.

"Idiot, where are you?" Kiba asked furiously, Naruto chuckled at Kiba's mad antics.

"I'm at the gates, idiot!" Naruto laughed, he was right, Naruto stood at the front of Kohna High School gates. The school was a huge building with a fountain at the front center, trees around the school and it was a three story building. There was a golden template with black handwriting:

**Kohna High School, an all boy school.**

**Where young men achieve their goals.**

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Kiba asked angrily Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You!" Naruto answered bitterly. "Anyway did you get my schedule?"

"Yeah, we have English together at room 214," Kiba answered happily.

"Awesome, be there in five minutes!" Naruto chirped happily as well and flipped his phone close and put his cell in his back pocket.

Naruto ran pass the water fountain and opened the copper doors. Inside, there was a chandelier hanging from above. Left was the waiting room, filled with leather chairs and random plants, then it lead to the secretary, Miss. Shizune's office. After her office was the principal's office, Miss. Tsunade, she has a nasty temper. Last year, when Naruto was a sophomore, he and Kiba pulled the best prank they've ever imagined. They replaced all of Tsunade's sakes with vegetable oil, Tsunade got so pissed that she suspended them for three months.

"_Ah good times, good times,"_ Naruto thought and resumed looking around the school.

Straight ahead was the elevators and the left corridors was the cafeteria and gymnasium. From the right were some classes and stairs leading to the basement and the indoor swimming pool. Naruto headed to the elevator and saw one of his good friends, Gaara waiting for the elevator too.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto greet and walked beside him. Gaara looked at Naruto and smiled. Then the door opened and they walked in, Gaara pushed the button with the number three and Naruto pushed the button with the two.

"What class do you have?" Naruto asked, trying to start up a conversation with Gaara.

"Science," Gaara said coolly and had no emotion on his face.

"I see," Naruto mumbled hoping his floor was coming soon. Gaara was a good friend, but he didn't talk much like Shino, another friend of Naruto's. But, luck was good with Naruto because the door opened.

"I'll see you at lunch, later!" Naruto said and left Gaara staring at him, Naruto felt his gaze on him so he turned around, to see Gaara staring at him, and before the door closed Gaara cracked a small smile at Naruto.

"_Whoa, Gaara actually smiled!"_ Naruto thought, and started to head for his class. When he entered the classroom almost everyone was sitting and talking about their summer vacation. Then he noticed Kiba and Shikamaru sitting at the back of the class talking to each other, than Kiba noticed Naruto at the front of the classroom.

"Hey, you finally came!" Kiba laughed loudly. "Come here Naruto, we've saved you a seat!"

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned and walked over to the back window seat, which was in front of Shikamaru and beside Kiba. He took off his one strap black bag and hanged it at the hanger which was on the side of his desk and sat down.

"Kiba, can I have my schedule?" Naruto asked, Kiba reached in his pocket and took out a folded white paper and handed to Naruto. Naruto took it and unfolded and read the paper.

"So what do you have?" Shikamaru said lazily and his head hit the desk.

"For semester one I have: English, Math, History, Lunch, Gym and a spare," Naruto explained happily. "_Score, I got a spare, an early dismissal for me!"_

"Awesome, we have history and gym!" Kiba cheered, all of sudden a dog popped out Kiba's bag and barked.

"Oh crap! Akamaru get back or else we're in shit!" Kiba hissed, ran to the white dog and placed him in the bag once again, but this time he gave him a dog treat to keep him quiet.

"Anyway, we have math, history and the spare," Shikamaru yawned and his head once again hit the desk.

"Great!" Naruto cheered happily and Kiba came back, but pissed off.

"What the hell! I don't have a spare!" Kiba shouted angrily, Naruto laughed nervously and Shikamaru plugged his ears.

"Me and Shika went to summer school and did an extra class," Naruto explained, Kiba had his mouth shaped as an "o" and Shikamaru quickly took out his cell phone and took a picture of Kiba's face reaction. The rest of the classroom were watching them and started to laugh loudly.

Then the door was opened revealing an attractive young man dressed in black with a red tie and carrying brief case at his side walking toward the desk and placing his items on top it. All the students quickly sat at their desks, and stared at the teacher. Naruto glanced around the students, half of them were kind of nervous and others were checking him out. Yes, half of Naruto's class was gay and half of the time they target on poor Naruto. Who wouldn't, Naruto had short spiky blonde hair, big blue adorable eyes, a well-built tanned body and is 5"6 tall. Now back to the teacher, everyone was still staring at him; he was getting organized not bothering to look at his students.

"Hey Naruto, look at everyone, they're in love with this teacher," Kiba whispered and chuckled softly, Shikamaru lifted his head, rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Troublesome" and went back to sleep.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba have girlfriends; Shikamaru's girlfriend, Ino the most annoying girl that Naruto ever meet but she was still nice, it's hard to believe that Shikamaru can be so calm around her.

"_Probably Shika's thoughts would be 'just kill me, kill me now'!"_ Naruto thought and chuckled.

Kiba's girlfriend, Hinata, a very shy quiet girl, almost everyone likes her; Naruto never ever heard a bad rumor about her. Both, Ino and Hinata went to the same elementary and junior high school as them, now they both attend to an all girl school, which was only down the block.

"Okay everyone quiet down," the man said, his back faced towards them, his voice send shivers down Naruto's spine, not good shivers. Kiba noticed Naruto clutching onto his desk, he gave a questioning look to Naruto and he answered by laughing nervously.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and I'll be you're English teacher for the rest of the year," Itachi explained and turned around to faced the class, almost all the guys dropped their mouths, Kiba almost fell off his chair, Shikamaru just snored and Naruto just was in shock.

"_Is he a woman or a man?"_ Naruto asked himself, and Naruto saw Itachi chuckled at everyone's reaction, then Kiba raised his hand and Itachi nodded his head and Kiba stood up and cleared his throat.

"Sir, or miss…Are you a chick or a guy?" Kiba asked bluntly, everyone looked at Kiba then to Itachi; Shikamaru snapped his head up looking at Kiba, with an interested look, Naruto bolted out his chair and glared at Kiba.

"Kiba, you'll get in shit!" Naruto said in a worried tone, Tsunade warned both of them not to do stupid things or else…she was really serious and Kiba's parents would literally kill them.

"Oh chillax Naruto, it's a joke!" Kiba laughed and padded Naruto's shoulder and sat back down. Naruto sighed and glanced at Itachi, wondering if he had a pissed off face, Itachi stared Naruto down, checking him out. Naruto just laughed nervously and sat down and tried to avoiding Itachi's stare.

"Naruto, you've grown," Itachi beamed happily, almost everyone stared at Naruto except Shikamaru, who was still asleep.

"Have we had meet before?" Naruto asked, trying to remember something which gave him a headache.

"Yes, we did. I meet you when you were in diapers," Itachi explained and everyone laughed and Naruto blushed.

"I'm very close with your father, because of our uncle," Itachi added, some of the students didn't get it except for Kiba.

"_Oh he's Kakashi's nephew,"_ Naruto thought. Kakashi is Iruka's boyfriend, perverted boyfriend.

"Before we start the lesson," Itachi began. "Naruto, did Iruka told you what was happening?"

"No," Naruto mumbled and Itachi nodded his head.

"Me, Kakashi and my little brother will be coming over to your house tonight," Itachi explained Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his sockets, a random student raised their hand and Itachi nodded his head.

"How old are you and your brother? And what's his name?" He asked and Itachi laughed.

"I'm twenty-four and my little brother is nineteen and his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's Naruto's soon to be cousin," Itachi explained everyone had their mouths hanging.

"WHAT!!!!!" Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs.

**Cliffhanger!!! *laughs* So how do you like it so far, I'll except anything, and if there's any mistakes please tell me. I really want to improve and I don't sound desperate _ For the other parings would be: Kakashi and Iruka, Neji and Gaara, Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, slightly of Naruto and Itachi, but more of Sai and Itachi! Hope you've enjoyed my first chapter!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! Thank you so much for your reviews, I actually screamed for every review, favorite story alerts and others…*laughs* People just stared…well let's hope I get more reviews and this chapter will be good!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto _**

**Chapter 2**

"Look at Naruto's face!" Kiba laughed hysterically and caused Shikamaru to bang his head on the table. Kiba was right; Naruto's jaw was wide open and one eye twitching slightly. Everyone was so quiet you can hear Shikamaru's soft snores.

"_He's my cousin? And he has a brother? I'm going to meet them today! Why didn't Iruka tell me this?" _Naruto thought and a mental him running in circles in his head.

Then Naruto felt someone touch his chin and lifted it up, he overheard everyone gasp, Kiba's snickering and Shikamaru's snores. He looked in front of him, it was Itachi! His face was so close to Naruto's that he could feel and smell Itachi's breathe. Naruto's whole face flushed with crimson red and his whole body was shaking in fear.

"It's rude to have your jaw open like that," Itachi lectured Naruto, he grabbed Naruto's jaw and pushed it up so it would close.

"There much better, everyone open your books and start copying the notes on the board," Itachi informed everyone and walked away from Naruto's desk and resumed writing notes on the board. Naruto slowly sat down and placed his hand over his heart,

"_That guy freaks me out, I hope his brother isn't that creepy,"_ Naruto thought, he glanced at Kiba who was laughing his ass off; Naruto flicked him off and started to copy the notes.



"No freaking way," Gaara mumbled and took another bite of his sandwich; Naruto who sat beside ate his ramen quietly.

"Yeah, he's Naruto's cousin and attractive. But I'm way hotter than him," Kiba bragged, Shino gave him a blank look, Shikamaru yawned, Choji just ate his chips, Gaara rolled his eyes and Naruto had a look saying he had an idea.

"Hey, um, I'm going to make a call, I'll see you guys later!" Naruto announced, gotten up clumsy, he received odd looks from everyone, except for Shikamaru who fell backwards. Naruto ignored the stares and left the cafeteria table and headed outside so he could get a reception.

"_Ah fresh air, that's what I need to calm down,"_ Naruto thought happily and sat down on the fresh green lawn and searched for his cell phone.

"It's in here somewhere, I just know it is," Naruto mumbled and rustled through his messy bag, he finally found his cell and dialed Iruka's number.

"Naruto! Why are you calling?" Iruka asked, almost panting furiously.

"Iruka, why are you out of breath?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

Iruka laughed nervously. "Well you see Naruto-"

"Hello Naruto how's your first day?" Kakashi interrupted Iruka; Naruto dropped the phone and had the most disturbed facial expression on his face.

"Gross!" Naruto yelled and stood up, which made his cell phone drop. Naruto didn't mind gay or lesbian people, but it was wrong that his dad and his "future" uncle getting it on in the house, god knows what room?

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asked, well shouted. Naruto looked all over the ground and finally found his cell.

"No, I'm not okay! What the hell? Don't you guys have work?" Naruto asked furiously at both of them.

"No I told them I'm sick so Iruka was taking good care of me," Kakashi explained, Iruka sighed and Naruto was clutching on his cell phone.

"You disgusting pervert, and you suck at lying!" Naruto yelled and sat back down.

"Naruto, where's your manners and yes we all know he's not a good liar," Iruka snapped back, Naruto snickered at Kakashi's whine.

"That doesn't matter right now," Naruto said which surprised both Iruka and Kakashi. "My teacher is one of your nephews!"

"I see you've meet Itachi," Iruka mumbled Naruto was surprised to hear Iruka knowing his English teacher.

"He also said him and his brother, Sasuke is coming over. What are we going to do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We'll be going to a fancy dinner tonight to meet the Uchiha family," Kakashi explained with a bored tone.

"And that means Naruto, dress properly, be polite and mind your manners, okay Naruto," Iruka lectured Naruto who just mumbled "Yeah, okay, bye."

Naruto flipped his phone closed and sighed. He checked his watch and lay back down on the lawn. Naruto's eye lids started to close slowly, before he knew it he was drifted to sleep.



Sasuke knew he was lost, that drunken principal, what was her name again? Tsunade that was the drunken principal's name, God he felt sorry for his brother, he has to go through this shit.

"_Damn, did she say right or left?"_ Sasuke asked himself and he stopped at his track and punched the blue locker making a dent.

"_Why am I here?" _Sasuke asked himself angrily again.

Oh maybe he was here because his older brother begged him to come so they can go to Kakashi's boyfriend's house to meet him and his son. He didn't mind his uncle to be gay, heck he screws around with both sexes, as long as they were attractive and great in bed, he wouldn't complain. Sasuke noticed some students across the hall.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked coolly trying to not look like he was lost. The student he asked had red triangles on each side of his cheek and a dog in his bag.

"_Is that a real dog?"_ Sasuke thought and shook his head, next to the dog kid was a red head with an attitude and a love kanji tattooed on his forehead.

"_Neji would have fun with this guy," _Sasuke thought and chuckled softly.

"Yeah what do you want to know?" The dog kid asked curiously.

"Where's room 214? Sasuke asked, trying not to punch the crap out of the dog kid, who started to snicker.

"Yeah about that…I don't feel like telling you!" The dog kid laughed hysterically and left, the red head just stared and shrugged and left an angry Sasuke.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke cursed loudly, remembering he was just a few years older than those kids.

Sasuke just sighed heavily he decided to go out side and relax, when he was done relaxing he'll go find his brother. Sasuke walked a little further down and found the door that lead him to outside, he opened the door and was surprised to see the field. There were tables with umbrellas, a football field, soccer field; it was a huge for an all-boy high school.

Sasuke glanced at his right and something caught his eyes. A student was lying on the hill, probably fallen asleep. Sasuke decided to walk there, he didn't know why he was heading there, but his body was on his own. He finally made it to the sleeping student and was shocked to see the student.

"_Wait this kid is Iruka's son!" _Sasuke thought.

He saw a picture of Iruka and his son from Kakashi, but the picture was taken when he was only four. Sasuke was amazed how much he has grown; he still has the three marks on each of his cheek. Sasuke thought it was really weird to have that.

"Iruka, I want more ramen," the kid mumbled he moved his head towards Sasuke's knee, more like bumped into his knee.

"_This kid looks really annoying, I can't believe he's my cousin," _Sasuke groaned and noticed the kid waking up.

"Itachi why are you at the fields?" The kid asked and Sasuke glared at the kid.

"_I look like Itachi? Oh God, this is insulting!" _Sasuke thought and punched the kid's head.

"Hey what was that for?" The kid asked angrily and stood up with his hands clenched in a fist, ready to fight Sasuke. This made Sasuke snorted and more irritated, so he stood up as well.

"I just felt like punching you," Sasuke explained to the kid, the kid looked up and checked Sasuke out. Sasuke was memorized by the kid's eyes and the rest of his body.

"_He's not that bad-looking, now I'm actually happy or aroused?" _Sasuke thought and watched the kid looking at him, the kid noticed Sasuke looking at him hungrily and he blushed.

"_Not happy no more, more like aroused,"_ Sasuke thought evilly. All of the younger Uchihas were bisexual except for Tobi who was just plain weird, only him and his brother were bisexual.

"You are you calling dope, bustard?" The kid asked angrily.

"You dope," Sasuke said coolly. "Take a picture dope, it last longer." He also added. Sasuke noticed he hit a spot at the kid's ego.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, not dope. And correct me if I'm wrong weren't you the one checking me out, bastard?" Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke was amazed with Naruto. He has a good appearance and probably a brain, oh he was going to have fun with his little cousin.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke introduced, Naruto just had his jaw drop and pointed his index finger at Sasuke.

"You're Itachi's little brother," Naruto said in astonishment. This always pissed Sasuke, people always calling him "Itachi's little brother", damn his brother. Is Naruto Itachi's new boy toy? He won't let that happen, Sasuke wants a piece of Naruto, and he can be very possessive of his things.

"Yes I am," Sasuke said coolly and ran his hand through his hair. _"This always makes everyone want me more!"_

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in disgust. "Are you trying to fix up your chicken butt hair?"

"_Oh this fucking kid is going to get it now!" _Sasuke cursed and lunched himself to Naruto and grabbed his collar. This made Naruto's feet not touch the ground and Sasuke smirked. Obviously Naruto was shorter than him, Sasuke was 6'1 and Naruto was 5'6.

"Hey get me down!" Naruto shouted loudly, which caused Sasuke to flinch.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Not until you say sorry," Sasuke said.

"Fuck no!" Naruto yelled again, kicking his legs rapidly and Sasuke tried to miss the dangerous kicks.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads at the person. It was Itachi glaring at them with his arms crossed. Sasuke dropped Naruto on the ground, Sasuke just glared at Itachi and Sasuke noticed Naruto getting up and pouted at him.

"_Oh God, if Itachi wasn't here I would fuck the life out of him," _Sasuke thought evilly.

He noticed Itachi looking at him and then to Naruto and smiled. Sasuke was going to punch Itachi out but then he noticed Naruto's reaction, he looked like he wanted to vomit or run the hell away. So Sasuke got an evil idea, he pulled Naruto by his waist close by his side. He noticed Naruto blush harder and Itachi grinding his teeth.

"_I see Naruto is in the closet, I'll make him come out."_ Sasuke smirked and held Naruto closer and tightly.

"Brother, I'm going to spend time with our cousin," Sasuke suggested, both Naruto and Itachi had a surprise look on their face.

"You can't! He has to attend school! And you too! Why aren't you at school?" Itachi asked furiously.

"I start in two days. And tell his teacher he has a bad cold and I'm bringing him home," Sasuke said coolly and this pissed off Itachi.

"No, Sasuke. He stays here!"

"Bye, brother," Sasuke said and picked up Naruto, like a luggage and started to walk away.

"Sasuke bring Naruto back this instant!" Itachi yelled and Sasuke waved his hand and left the grounds.

"Damn you Sasuke," Itachi cursed under breath and left.



**Okay everyone, how did you enjoy this chapter? Don't worry there will be lemons in the future chapters…I like to make people anxious, this makes you guys read my story *laughs*. Don't be shy to comment on my work, I'm not sure if there's any mistake, but I love reading the reviews. Yes I'm a very boring person…okay see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you Naruto and Sasuke fans!! I hope you've guys enjoyed your March break, I know I did *laughs*. So let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto *cries***

**Chapter 3**

Naruto slurped his ramen loudly and sighed happily. Naruto convinced, well begged his cousin, Sasuke, to bring him here. Naruto was impressed with Sasuke; Naruto whined, pouted and tried to blackmail him, the pouting worked miraculously usually it made other people (Shikamaru and Kiba) give him an odd look.

"Naruto, I think you've had enough of ramen," Sasuke whispered quietly, Naruto wondered why Sasuke was so nervous.

He glanced around the tiny restaurant noticing people giving Naruto astonishing looks or disgusted looks. He looked at the pile of bowls beside him, he laughed nervously. He ate over ten bowls of ramen in a half an hour. Sasuke coughed loudly and everyone went back to their lives.

"Naruto why don't you tell me about yourself," Sasuke suggested, Naruto gave a curious look to Sasuke but shrugged it off.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzamaki I'm 15 and I'm turning 16 next month. I'm the captain of the swim team, my grades are poor, I want to be a swimmer representing Japan in the Olympics and I love ramen!" Naruto beamed happily and Sasuke just cracked a smirk.

"Well that's very interesting Naruto," Sasuke said (A/N probably interested at the fact Naruto's in the swim team)

"Yeah it is! How about you Sasuke, tell me about yourself?" Naruto asked curiously.

"As you well know, my name is Sasuke Uchiha; I'm 19 a second year in University of Kohna. I'm the captain of the basket-ball team; my major is business, computers, gym, art and english literature. I want to take over my father's company, that's all," Sasuke finally finished, Naruto was shocked.

"_Oh my God, he's a nerd that plays basketball!" _Naruto thought and snickered softly.

"Hey Sasuke can you teach me how to play basketball?" Naruto asked quietly making sure nobody hears him.

Naruto was horrible at basket-ball, Naruto doesn't like when he's bad at sports. You can say that Naruto is the most competitive person and he also wants to beat Kiba badly which is odd because Kiba was the school's basket-ball captain. Also Naruto isn't the brightest person either.

"Okay Naruto I'll help you," Sasuke said softly and he went closer to Naruto's face, and he added. "If you help me out at swimming because I really want to see you in your swimming trunks."

Naruto's face started to turn crimson red, his hear beats were beating hard and loud, he could hear it from his eardrums. He wasn't scared or frightened like he was with Itachi but aroused and nervous; this was all new to Naruto. He noticed people looking at them, perverted girls staring hungrily and disgusted men talking rudely about them. But Naruto glanced at the clock and his face went white.

"Crap, its 3:12! I have to go to my house! Iruka is going to kill me!" Naruto panicked and Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's antics.

"Then let's go," Sasuke said and left Naruto paying the bill.

"_I hope this won't end badly,"_ Naruto thought and left the little ramen restaurant.



"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door and Sasuke entered as well. He was looking around, it's small but cozy. His mansion is big and cold, no wonder Kakashi never enjoyed staying at the mansion, and he actually had people here caring for him.

"Naruto, where were you?" Iruka asked furiously and came from the kitchen with a pink apron around his waist. His furious face was replaced with a surprised face.

"Oh Sasuke, we finally meet at a very wrong time," Iruka laughed nervously, Sasuke over heard Naruto mumbled "Nice going dad." He couldn't help to look at Naruto and crack a very small smile.

"Dad, I was hanging out with Sasuke, as you can see," Naruto said and Iruka growled.

"Yes that's nice, but you still have to come on time, you always take a long time for getting ready," Iruka nagged his son, and Naruto blushed.

"Dad, not in front of Sasuke, _please_!" Naruto whined and blushed harder at what he said. Sasuke was surprised to hear him say it and he glanced at Iruka who had the same surprised reaction as well.

"Naruto what's wrong? It sounds like you have a little crush on Sasuke," Iruka smiled, Sasuke took note it was a fake smile but Naruto didn't. He growled at Iruka and clenched his fists.

"Iruka for the fucking last time I'm not gay!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs and ran upstairs, Sasuke saw Naruto almost tripping at the top.

"Smooth Iruka," Sasuke snorted and Iruka glared at him.

"Oh don't start with me Sasuke. I don't trust you or your brother at all!" Iruka sneered quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear,

"What ever are you talking about, dear uncle? Sasuke asked innocently and Iruka got even madder.

"Don't play dumb with me, my dear nephew," Iruka snorted and came closer to Sasuke. "You're known as the playboy with a bad reputation and I don't want you to come near Naruto. If you do, your ass is mines."

Sasuke smirked evilly and this worried Iruka. "Correct me if I'm wrong and personally I'm never wrong," Sasuke began. "But it seems Naruto will fall in love with me like the rest of those idiots."

"He will never fall in love with you," Iruka growled and grabbed the doorknob to opened the door.

"Uncle don't forget this, **Naruto will be mine!**" Sasuke threatened and left a fuming/confused Iruka at the doorway.

"Bastard," Iruka mumbled under his breath and closed the door.



"Oh man, I can't decide," Naruto whined and looked down on his bed, clothes scattered everywhere on his bed and the floor.

"Naruto, hurry up. We're going to be late for dinner!" Iruka yelled Naruto overheard Iruka mumbling, "Stop Kakashi, this is not a good time to be 'playing'."

Naruto groaned. _"Why are they so loud? And why is Kakashi perverted? It must run through the Uchiha family."_

Naruto resumed deciding which clothing is best suited for him. He needed to look clean and nice. But, Naruto wanted to be comfortable and not look like the rest of the other people. Naruto loved being at the spot light, he wasn't afraid to be different. He actually loved getting the surprised looks, but Naruto really wanted to stand out for Sasuke.

"_Wait, why did I think about Sasuke? I'm not gay!" _Naruto mentally argued with himself.

"Oh," Naruto said out loud and had a big grin plastered on his face. "I know what to wear! Beware Uchihas, Naruto Uzamaki is going to crash this formal party!"



"This is not what I wanted you to wear, Naruto," Iruka said angrily. He clutched onto the steering wheel. "And Kakashi stop staring at Naruto like that! He's your nephew!"

"What?" Kakashi asked and wipe his mouth with a napkin. "I was admiring the car."

"Okay, you keep on telling yourself that while you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Oh Dolphin don't get mad," Kakashi said, his hand lowered onto Iruka's crotch area. Iruka blush and closed his eye lids.

"Kakashi you are a sick perverted scarecrow and dad watch the road!" Naruto yelled and leaned forward to hit Kakashi's head.

"Sorry Naruto, you shouldn't have witnessed this," Iruka coughed nervously and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, we need to go over things about the Uchiha dinner," Kakashi explained Iruka nodded his head in agreement and Naruto just had a confused look on his face.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because, the younger Uchihas, well except for Tobi, are all perverts and playboys," Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, but who cares. Why do I have to be careful?" Naruto asked angrily, knowing Kakashi's answer wasn't clearly right.

"Just don't get near them; they're bad influence on everyone!" Iruka snapped angrily. "End of conversation!" He also added.

"_Geez, what's up with Dad?" _Naruto wondered but kept his mouth shut and stared out of the window.



**And the chapter is finished!!! It took longer than I expected…blame the school for that. Next chapter is the dinner with the Uchihas, so stay tuned! And remember please…pretty please review!! And thanks to all for putting this story as your favorites! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again! The new chapter is finally here! Why I'm so excited…and you fans should be too! This is the crazy dinner with the Uchihas *jumps up and down* Anyway let's start the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I repeat I don't own Naruto, and I'm not going to cry…*starts to cry***

**Chapter 4**

"Here we are," Kakashi said happily, trying to get rid of the bad atmosphere.

"Great," Iruka mumbled grumpily and turned the keys and got out.

"Whatever," Naruto also mumbled and gotten out too, leaves a sad Kakashi still in the car?

"_I pray for the future," _Kakashi sighed finally getting out of the car.



"Tobi is a good boy, right Sasuke?" Tobi asked while Sasuke was checking himself at the mirror.

"Shut-up Tobi, bother someone else," Sasuke snarled at the poor Tobi, he got so scared he left Sasuke's room.

"_I should lock my door."_

"Tsk, tsks harsh aren't you, little brother," Itachi smirked as he entered Sasuke's room and stood next to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and still resumed looking at his reflection.

"You look very handsome, little brother," Itachi said sweetly and Sasuke glanced at Itachi and glared.

"I can't say the same to you, brother," Sasuke smirked proudly.

"Well what's up your ass?" Itachi asked sarcastically and headed to the king sized bed with black silk covering the bed.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied and decided to sit on his office chair.

"Is it Naruto? You have been acting strange when you came back from your little date with him," Iruka said knowing he was right and Sasuke glared at Itachi.

_Flashback_

"_Master Sasuke welcome home," the maid said politely and bowed. Sasuke just grunted and walked pass by her._

"_Hello Sasuke, did you have a quicky with another hottie?" Sai asked innocently, this pissed off Sasuke. Sasuke launched a quick punch at Sai's face causing him to fall backwards._

"_Master Sai are you alright?" The maid asked and tried to help Sai up but he muttered "Don't even dare." The maid backed away from Sasuke and Sai and bowed, then left._

"_Fuck you Sai, I have no intention of talking with you, so leave me alone," Sasuke snarled and left._

_Sasuke arrived in his room, which was at the left corridor. He walked toward his bed and landed, head first to the bed. He groaned and remembered the conversation he had with Iruka, well the threats Iruka said to him. But, then he had a thought of Naruto, he cracked a small smile._

"_Naruto, what's going on with me? Am I in love with him?" Sasuke asked himself, knowing the answer. "Obviously, I'm in love, he's stuck in my head. Or maybe it's a fling?" _(A/N yeah Sasuke keep thinking that)

_Sasuke laid on his bed for twenty minutes, he decided to check on his digital alarm clock._

"_5:45, I have still time to take a shower and get ready," Sasuke thought and he lazily got up and headed to the washroom._

_End of Flashback_

"You punched out Sai and scared the crap out of Tobi all because you fallen in love with my little student, Naruto," Itachi chuckled, Sasuke moved swiftly to Itachi and clutched onto his shirt.

"Don't mention this to anyone especially to father," Itachi growled and Itachi rolled his eyes, dramatically.

"I won't tell father you're gay because me and Sai are both gay…and I think Tobi too. But he would have our throats, so I won't tell any soul, I promise," Itachi said and Sasuke smirked, he knew when Itachi was telling the truth or lying.

Sasuke and Itachi's father never approved of gay people. He would always say that they are weird, freaks and a disappointment. That's why Kakashi, their uncle, was banished from the Uchihas by their father. But eventually their father decided it was too much banishing Kakashi that he decided to have a dinner for the welcoming of Kakashi and meeting his family.

"I have a bad feeling about this dinner," Sasuke mumbled to Itachi.

Itachi sighed. "Great, I'm not the only one having that feeling." Sasuke just gave his brother a weird look and shrugged it off and went back to sit in hi previous seat.

"Sasuke, Itachi! Kakashi and his family just arrived," their mother yelled both brothers just stared at each other. Itachi with an amusement look and Sasuke had a worried face.

"Do I look good?" Sasuke asked in a panic toned that surprised Itachi and himself.

"Yes, you look good," Itachi told Sasuke he gotten out of the bed and turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Are you ready, little brother?" Itachi asked, he noticed Sasuke sighed loud.

"Yeah, let's go."



Naruto stood beside Iruka who was standing beside Kakashi, in front of them were the Uchihas. Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Itachi came down the stairs and stood beside the funny looking mask guy and another young man who looks similar to Itachi and Sasuke, but he has shorter hair.

"Mikoto and Fugaku, it's been awhile," Kakashi said and Iruka glared at Fugaku then to Itachi and lastly to Sasuke.

"_Man, dad has some anger issues with them," _Naruto thought and had a nervous smile.

"Yes it has been awhile," Mikoto said sweetly and she nudged Fugaku to say something too.

"You look well Kakashi," Fugaku said, but all the Uchihas including Iruka and Kakashi didn't buy his sweet talk. Naruto thought he was nice (he's so naïve) so he decided to smile sweetly, Mikoto took notice in Naruto.

"Oh aren't you the cutest young man," Mikoto said sweetly she came closer to Naruto and pinched his whiskered cheek and giggled.

"Mrs. Uchiha, this is my son, Naruto," Iruka introduced Naruto.

"And you must be Iruka, Kakashi's lover. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mikoto said and shook Iruka's hand.

"It's my honor to finally meet you, Mrs. Uchiha," Iruka politely said.

"Just call me Mikoto and that goes for you too Naruto," Mikoto smiled and walked back to her husband with a smile on her face.

"Naruto, why have you dressed like that?" Fugaku asked suspiciously and all the young Uchiha looked at Naruto.

Tobi smiled (who knows if he's smiling or not), Sai licked his lips; Itachi just had his eyes wide open lastly Sasuke was trying not to jump on Naruto so he smirked. Naruto was wearing a black sleeveless tuxedo, under it was and orange tank top. Naruto wore black tight jeans revealing his perfect thighs and ass and had chains dangling from the side.

"I'm very sorry about Naruto's choice of clothing," Iruka said in a worried /angry tone.

"I'm not sorry, Naruto is expressing how gorgeous his body is," Kakashi said Tobi and Mikoto laughed, Iruka hit Kakashi on the head and Fugaku just sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha the dinner table is set and the food is ready," the butler said and left.

"Okay, let's get going," Mikoto said and started to leave and everyone, Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to follow. Sasuke walked towards Naruto and whispered to his ear.

"I love your choice in clothing," Sasuke whispered seductively and grabbed Naruto's ass, this caused Naruto jump and blush.

"_I'm not going to lose to him," _Naruto thought and decided to play the game as well.

"But, your clothing is hot too, teme," Naruto said and Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke was wearing a tight black cotton shirt showing his well build chest, dark blue tight jeans and had a silver Uchiha symbol necklace.

"Dobe, learn how to flirt because my choice of clothing today is kind of crap," Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed.

"Shut up teme, I was lying about your clothing," Naruto defended himself, poorly.

"Oh okay dope, whatever you say," Sasuke said and was about to leave Naruto.

"Hey wait up…Sasuke!" Naruto cried and ran towards Sasuke, he turned around and in one swift movement he gave a peck on Naruto's cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto asked while he was wiping the kiss of his cheek.

"Because you screamed my name," Sasuke smirked, Naruto blushed.

"You perverted chicken butt!" Naruto pointed his index finger at him.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke threatened and came closer to Naruto, he gulped nervously.

"Sasuke, Naruto hurry up!" Mikoto yelled and Naruto thanked God and started to walk pass Sasuke, he slapped Naruto's ass hard and he quickly left Naruto rubbing his ass.

"Teme," Naruto mumbled and followed Sasuke.



Everyone was seated at the luxurious long silver table filled with china plates covered with delicious food. Naruto was making a river of drool just looking at all the food.

"_I don't know what to have. There's lobster, chicken, turkey, heck there's a roasted pig with an apple!" _Naruto thought hungrily. _"There's no ramen, well that sucks!"_

Mikoto snapped her fingers, causing Naruto to snap back to reality. A butler came and put a tray on his plate and lifted the top. Naruto was overjoyed; it was a bowl of ramen.

"Sasuke told me that ramen was your favorite food, so I decided to make sure ramen was on the food list," Mikoto explained Naruto turned his head to his left where Mikoto was sitting and smiled to her.

Then he looked in front of him, where Sasuke was sitting and gave him a smile too. Iruka was furious what Naruto did and the sitting arrangement, Fugaku and Mikoto sat at the opposite ends of the table. On Fugaku's right was Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Tobi and Mikoto. On Fugaku's left were Iruka, Naruto, Itachi and Mikoto.

"Can we eat now?" Tobi asked impatiently.

"Well everyone started, so you can eat Tobi," Sai said and drank the glass of wine.

"Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto," Fugaku started. "Kakashi how did you meet Iruka? And Iruka, Naruto isn't your son, so tell me about that." He demanded.

Naruto almost chocked on his noodle, Kakashi sighed and Iruka clenched his cup so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I knew he would ask this question," Kakashi said and looked at Iruka who was glaring.

"I'm sorry," Mikoto said and glared at Fugaku and he shrugged it off.

"What? I should at least know some things before strangers come into the Uchiha family," Fugaku said in a harsh tone.

"Fine we'll tell you how I and Kakashi meet, but I won't tell you about Naruto's past, it's nobody's business," Iruka said.

"Why, were going to be family soon!" Fugaku said and surprised everyone by smiling to Kakashi.

"We are?" Sai asked and looked to Naruto. "I'm going to be cousins to little penis over there?"

"What did you say you sick pig?" Naruto asked and stood up.

"Nothing, little penis," Sai said and drank another glass of wine.

"Why you…" Naruto started to say and he got the apple pie and threw it at Sai's face causing him to fall backwards.

"We're having a food fight?" Tobi asked happily. "I want to join!" He got the nearest plate of food and threw it at Itachi who was eating peacefully. It hit Itachi on the head. Sasuke started to snicker and so did Naruto.

"Great, now this dinner is a food fight." Iruka said and sipped his wine.



**End of chapter 4 awesome! Did you enjoy the lovely starting of the food fight? I just want to thank all of you, who have been reviewing, putting this story as your favorite or story alerts. It's so touching and also for those who put me to their author alert, again thanks! I'm thinking of starting a new story (of course it's NaruSasu) but I'm not sure. So if anyone wants me to do another story just send me a message saying yes. But thank you all** **for reading the story and ****review****!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! I hoped you've enjoyed my last chapter, I hope it wasn't rushed or anything. Yes, I've changed the summary of the story; it seems it didn't make sense. And I'm really sorry that it took so long, so many things had happened! So let the new chapter begins!!**

…**I think everyone got the message of me not owning Naruto, okay.**

**Chapter 5**

"Are we done throwing food at each other?" Mikoto asked angrily and glared at the young men. Naruto was covered in ramen, Sasuke covered in spaghetti, Itachi covered in red wine, Sai was covered in multiple food and bruises (thanks to Itachi) and Tobi felt left out that he threw pie at himself.

"Yes," they said together and glanced at each other. The rest of the adults sighed in frustration.

"I want everyone to clean up themselves. When you are all done come back to the dinning room," Fugaku told everyone, Tobi skipped happily to the nearest washroom, Itachi shrugged and headed to his washroom and Sai followed Tobi.

"Naruto come with me, we're going to use my washroom," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear and started to head out. Naruto got up and followed Sasuke, he took a last glance at Kakashi who was talking to both Mikoto and Fugaku and Iruka gave Naruto a concern look. Naruto gave Iruka small nod and mouthed the words "Don't worry."

Naruto had a little hard time following Sasuke; it seemed that Sasuke was speed walking for some odd reasons. Naruto was amazed how huge Sasuke's house-mansion is. They've arrived at the second floor which wasn't Sasuke's room, but instead the maids and butlers rooms (yes the Uchihas are nice people).

"Hey Sasuke what floor is your room?" Naruto asked, he really wanted to clean himself and also he was kind of exhausted.

"The fifth floor, so hurry up," Sasuke answered quietly and sped up his walking. Naruto just had his jaw wide open.

"_Lovely, this is so wonderful," _Naruto sarcastically thought and also sped his walking to catch up with Sasuke.

The fourth floor was Mikoto and Fugaku's room. It has their bedroom, a huge closet, Mikoto's own gym and Fugaku's own library and office if he can't go the family company.

"Finally we're here!" Naruto yelled and slouched on the railing.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's antics. "Yes we're here finally, so I can rape you," Sasuke said quietly, but Naruto only caught half of the sentence.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked curiously and Sasuke panicked and cursed under his breath.

"I said I should mop the floors?" Sasuke said which sounded like a question instead.

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto; he gave him a weird look and shrugged. Sasuke was holding his breath and finally let it out.

"_That was a close one," _Sasuke thought and headed to his door.

The fifth floor had one corridor with four doors, two doors across from each other. One door was wide open, so Naruto decided to look a peak and it was a bad idea. The room smelled so horrible caused Naruto to let out a yell which Sasuke flinch.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled pinched his nose and backed away from the smelly room.

"That's Tobi's room, I really don't know why it smells in there," Sasuke explained. "He begged everyone not to clean his room," he also added.

"He is so weird," Naruto complained and Sasuke chuckled.

"He may be weird, but he is a loyal friend and doesn't like stick his nose into people's business, right Sai?" Sasuke yelled, he quickly moved to Naruto's side and grabbed his waist to bring him closer. All of sudden, Sai came from the staircase with a weird smile.

"_I didn't notice him there," _Naruto panicked and he griped Sasuke's sleeve harder and Sasuke took notice.

"You are very sharp, Sasuke," Sai complemented and moved a little closer and Naruto backed away.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Sai asked innocently, Naruto gulped trying to find his voice.

"Nothing, now if you would excuse us, we both need to clean ourselves," Sasuke sneered gripping Naruto's waist harder.

Sai snorted. "I wasn't asking you, Sasuke. But Naruto, do you need help cleaning up? You can come with me to my washroom and I'll make sure you're squeaky clean," Sai licked his lips and came closer to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke clenched his left fist ready to punch Sai out once again.

"Sai!" Tobi yelled excitedly who randomly jumped out of no where, grabbed Sai and brought him down the stairs.

"Damn you Tobi!" Sai cursed loudly while going, well falling down the stairs with Tobi and landing with a big thump.

"Let's go Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly, Naruto nodded slowly and reached for Sasuke's hand which he quickly grabbed it. Sasuke had to drag Naruto to his room; he opened the blue door quickly and closed it when both were in.



"What was that noise?" Kakashi asked about the loud thump, which everyone was curious as well.

"I think they're playing. You know what they say boys will be boys," Mikoto smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"_My ass," _Iruka thought and snorted. _"If any of those Uchihas touch Naruto in a sexual way, I swear to God I'm going to rip their balls off!" _Iruka had an evil smile which turned on Kakashi.

"_Tonight will be hardcore," _Kakashi thought evilly and smiled (through his mask).



Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed, trying to calm down. Sasuke was leaning on the wall watching Naruto. Sasuke sighed; Sai doesn't know when to stop or when he should mind his business. And thank God Tobi was there, or else Sasuke would have to beat the crap out of Sai before Iruka gotten a hold of him.

"Naruto I know about your past and what happened," Sasuke said breaking the awkward silence between them.

Naruto snapped back into reality and stared at Sasuke, surprised. "How?" He finally spoke. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"I did a little research on you," Sasuke explained, he walked over to Naruto and sat next to him.

"Stalker," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes I am, but I just wanted to know you better. I knew both Iruka and Kakashi won't tell us anything, so I decided to do some digging and I found what I was looking for," Sasuke explained.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Naruto asked suspiciously which Sasuke sighed. (A/N he sighs too much)

"Only my mother, Tobi and Itachi," Sasuke whispered, hoping that Naruto wouldn't be angry. But Naruto just smiled and stretched, Sasuke took this as an okay.

"But, can you tell me what happened. I want to know your past from you," Sasuke told Naruto, his small smile went to a frown and brought his arms down.

"When I was five, me and my parents were just doing the usual routine in our house. All of sudden the door was broken down by these guys cloaked in back capes, they quickly attacked my father and he was down, but he wasn't dead just you know," Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"They surprised attacked him and he was down, go on," Sasuke encouraged Naruto continue the story.

"My mom went to me and held me close to her. They grabbed her away from me and…"

"And?" Sasuke asked, knowing what happened.

"They raped her, in front of me and my father. When they were done with her, they shot her. Then they were coming for me but my father regained his strength and lunged to one of the guys-"

"How many men were there?" Sasuke asked and Naruto puffed his cheeks, pissed that he interrupted.

"Two. As I was saying, my father attacked the one man knocking him out and beat the crap out of the other guy. He finally picked me up and ran to the nearest hospital. But while he was running there was a third guy in the car and he shot my father couple of times but he wouldn't stop running until we were safe, well me," Naruto paused again.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face lightly and saw Naruto crying. Tears were flowing down his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's and licked the tears off; he gave him a peck on each of his cheeks.

"When your father made it to the hospital, he collapsed the nurses got you and pronounced him dead. You were then adopted by your uncle Iruka and this scarred you for life, but you were very strong to not be sad. Also you don't trust many men, that's why you were scared of Sai," Sasuke finished Naruto's story and Naruto nodded.

"But are you afraid of me?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought for a minute, he looked at Sasuke's face and blushed noticing how close their faces were.

"Not really, you're not that bad," Naruto said and Sasuke smiled which made Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"_Crap he's so hot! Wait did I just say he was hot?" _Naruto asked himself and blushed even more.

"Naruto go take a shower, you smell awful and your hair is blah," Sasuke joked and Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

"Shut up, I will go take a shower," Naruto got up and headed to the washroom. "Oh and you should take a shower too, you smell."

"Do you want me to join you Naruto?" Sasuke smirked and heard Naruto saying:

"If you come in this washroom while I'm taking a shower I'm going to kill you."

Sasuke chuckled and he heard the showers turned on and he heard a knock from his door and he hesitated.

"_Is it Sai?" _He asked himself and shrugged. _"One way to find out." _Sasuke got up from the bed and headed for the door. He unlocked the lock and opened the door to see Itachi with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Hey, I heard everything," Itachi started. "Let me in, so we can talk."

Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically and let Itachi in. Itachi went to sit on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke sat on his office chair. Before Itachi was going to say something, they heard Naruto moaned and said "Ahhh."

"_Crap, control myself. Nope I can't I really want his ass," _Sasuke thought and grabbed his cock. Itachi raised his eyebrows and smirked even more.

"I knew it."



**And this chapter is done!! I hoped you guys enjoyed this; I hope it's not rushed or crappy…and I'm so sorry if it's late. But I promise you there will and I mean it there will be lemons later. Thanks so much and remember review and I'll give you ice cream!**

**~Later~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello NaruSasu fans!! Thank-you all readers for putting this story as your favorites, story alerts and me in your author alerts…Awesomeness yeah, so here goes the chapter. I'm not going to repeat myself of not owning Naruto, I probably base one character of me and this fake character would marry Naruto ~laughs~**

"Knew what, Itachi?" Sasuke asked nervously, Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You're falling in love with Naruto," Itachi whispered for Sasuke to hear, Sasuke was shocked to hear his own brother telling him this.

"No I'm not. I don't fall in love, I just fuck anyone who's hot and leave," Sasuke corrected his brother.

Itachi sighed. "Okay, so you want to fuck Naruto multiple times and nobody can have him."

"You can't prove that theory," Sasuke snorted and crossed his legs. Itachi raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh really, I will prove it." Now Sasuke was curious, how is Itachi going to prove his point.

"_Should I be worried?" _Sasuke asked himself looking at the confident smirking Itachi.

Right on cue, the bathroom doorknob turned and the door was wide open. Naruto stepped out dripping wet with only a blue towel wrapped around his waist, which was slipping down slowly.

"Wow Sasuke, your washroom is freaking amazing!" Naruto said happily and noticed Itachi was there too. He waved at Itachi who just smirked.

"That's not the only amazing thing, right Sasuke?" Itachi asked innocently and glanced at Sasuke. He had to hold back a laugh by putting his hand over his mouth. Naruto took noticed of his teacher/future cousin and also took a glance at Sasuke and couldn't believe his eyes so he started to chuckle.

Sasuke was gawking at Naruto; you can so tell there was lust in his eyes. And he was biting his lip so hard that blood was dripping down his jaw.

"What? Why are you both looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked worriedly glancing back and forth at Itachi and Naruto.

"Nothing, its nothing," Itachi said without laughing, he wiped his eyes because he was going to cry from laughter. "I was just surprised, I wasn't expecting this," he laughed again.

"Sai, come back! Tobi wants to show you my experiment that I did!" Tobi shouted loudly making everyone looking at the closed door.

"Tobi shut up! I'm trying to get into Sasuke's room so I can get Naruto," Sai sneered and Tobi yelped.

"I better go and kill Sai and reward Tobi," Itachi mumbled and slowly got off the bed but stopped at midway. Everyone paused because the doorknob was jiggling, that only meant one thing; Sai was trying to come in and nothing will stop him from taking Naruto and doing God only knows what things to him.

"Shit he's coming in," Sasuke cursed. "We need to pretend that Naruto is taken by one of us." Naruto blushed.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, he went to fetch his orange boxers on the bed and went in the washroom. He quickly came out wearing the boxers and Sasuke had a disappointed look on his face.

"Because Sai would never lay a filthy hand on you, he'll be too scared to come close," Sasuke explained and stood up.

"But there's a problem," Itachi started to say, both Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to him. Naruto was confused, Sasuke was too in the beginning but got what was the problem.

"I have a boyfriend, Kisame and Sai knows that. Sasuke has to be your pretend boyfriend for now."

"_Oh God they're all gay…Man Iruka is going to kill me and the Uchihas," _Naruto thought and got worried. Sasuke noticed Naruto's face went grim; he walked over to him and grabbed his waist, now they were facing each other.

"Open the door Itachi, we're ready to go," Sasuke told Itachi, he nodded and was heading to the doorway.

"Wait," Naruto hissed softly at Sasuke. "I'm not gay."

"Yes you are, nobody made you come out yet," Sasuke sighed and Naruto just gave Sasuke a disgusted look.

"What the fuck are you saying? I'm telling you I'm not gay," Naruto growled trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp but wasn't succeeding. "You can't make me gay!" Sasuke smirked and so did Itachi.

"I can and I will," Sasuke informed Naruto.

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips. He pushed Naruto roughly onto the wall and tried to kiss Naruto till he kisses him back, which wasn't working. Itachi got the message (from Sasuke) and he quickly opened the door revealing a fuming Sai and scared Tobi. Sasuke's right hand traveled behind Naruto's head, grabbed his blonde hair roughly trying to make Naruto open his mouth.

"_Damn nothing is working, if Naruto doesn't open his mouth Sai won't leave him alone and I won't get any lips," _Sasuke thought and he got an idea.

Sasuke's left hand trailed down Naruto's bare tan chest and stopped at his rough pink nipple and squeezed it so tight that was turning purple **(1)**. Naruto yelped and opened his mouth and this was a big opportunity for Sasuke, his tongue went into Naruto's mouth and he opened his eyes.

"_Whoa, his tongue is in my mouth," _Naruto panicked and he glanced at the doorway he was surprised to see Tobi jumping up and down, happily. Itachi smirking at them and Sai, and Sai was just there with his jaw hanging and freaking pissed.

"_Well that solves the Sai problem," _Naruto thought and chuckled, he heard Sasuke rumbled lowly, which made Naruto squirm.

"_Jesus his tongue is doing so much pleasure to me…Oh my God! He's turning me gay! But wow, his tongue is just…Wow!" _

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and finally kissed Sasuke back, which made him happy. Tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Naruto's hands found its way to Sasuke's hair and his fingers were tangled within it. They've would've lasted their passionate kiss a little bit longer but they were out of breathe **(2)**. They both broke their kiss and a visible string of saliva broke and landed on Naruto's swollen red lips, Sasuke licked it off and face the other Uchihas.

"Sai, as you already saw, Naruto belongs to me," Sasuke said huskily went send shivers down his spine. Sai growled and stomped to his room and slammed the door hard.

"That was hot!" Tobi said happily and jumped/hugged Naruto and pushed Sasuke out of the way.

"It was, but kind of awkward in the beginning," Itachi said and went over Sasuke and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well someone," Sasuke began and stared at Naruto who was still in shocked. "Doesn't know how to kiss back properly." And Naruto got mad and shrugged Tobi off.

"Well, sorry. I'm not use-to kissing a man, in fact I don't kiss men like you guys do!" Naruto shouted angrily and grabbed a fist of his own hair and (tried) to pull and groaned. Sasuke coolly walked towards a still shirtless and pant less frustrated Naruto and cupped his face.

"Naruto, you're gay and don't get over dramatic about it," Sasuke whispered and gave him a peck on each side of his cheek. Naruto had enough of this so he pushed Sasuke so he can get his clothes off the bed and it was still dirty.

"Naruto where are you going?" Itachi asked and Sasuke looked hurt. Naruto got dressed quickly and turned around and was close to start crying.

"Home, I don't know what just happened and I know for sure I'm not gay. I just need time to think," Naruto shouted and ran out of the room.

"I think you just made him confused," Itachi soothed Sasuke and Tobi nodded not knowing what to say to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked and Itachi sighed.

"Like I said before you love Naruto, like you really love him," Itachi said and exaggerated the word love. "It's like how I love Kisame." He also added and Tobi jumped on Sasuke.

"Finally Sasuke is in love, and with Naruto," Tobi said happily and both Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other.

"This is going to be a big problem for you," Itachi said worriedly and sat down, so did Sasuke. Tobi didn't know what they were talking about so he sat cross-legged on the floor (basically like a child in kindergarten).

"What's the problem?" Tobi asked loudly, both Uchihas looked at him.

"First Naruto is not out of the closet and he's very scared. Second Sasuke can't express the feeling love properly," Itachi said and smirked. Sasuke growled while Tobi laughed.

"Third Sai, fourth Sasuke's obsessed fan, Sakura." Sasuke shivered in disgust at her name and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fifth Naruto's going to be our cousin, sixth our father and lastly Iruka," Itachi finished.

"Well Naruto is coming out of the closet; Sakura can find another man to stalk. Sai can go with Sakura-"Sasuke was interrupted by Tobi.

"But Sasuke, Sai likes only men."

"Sakura looks like a man, so its okay," Sasuke answered dryly and continued his list of doings.

"Iruka can get a chill pill and shut the fuck up and let Naruto decide. Father can do that as well. And for the Naruto is going to be our cousin part, I have to make sure Iruka and Kakashi don't get married." Itachi leaned forward and made a sour face.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll tell Kakashi that I'm in love with Naruto, so we can be together and everyone will be happy."

Itachi gave Sasuke a serious look. "Clearly you didn't think that last one clearly."

"Whatever, if I can't be with Naruto, I'll be a huge bitch and make everyone suffer." Sasuke snarled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now you sound like a stupid brat," Tobi told Sasuke and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Well screw you, and get the hell out of my room!" Sasuke shouted grabbed both Tobi and Itachi and yanked them out of the room and shut the door.

"Asshole," Itachi breathed, both Tobi and Itachi went in their room.



Naruto finally made it to the first floor and saw Iruka, Kakashi, Mikoto and Fugaku at the door way. Iruka noticed Naruto at the staircase so did everyone else.

"Naruto we're leaving now, its really late," Kakashi laughed nervously and Iruka glared, Naruto walked up to them and bid both Mikoto and Fugaku a quick good-bye and quickly went to the car.

"Is Naruto okay?" Fugaku asked and looked at everyone who went pale.

"Naruto is tired, it was his first day of school," Iruka stuttered both Mikoto and Kakashi nodded. Fugaku gave everyone a hard look and shrugged also he mumbled "Kids these days." He said good-bye and walked off.

"Those perverts did something to Naruto," Iruka growled and Kakashi soothed him.

"I'm so sorry, I'll talk with all of them," Mikoto whispered softly which made Iruka calmed down a little.

"Thank-you for everything, we'll be in touch," Kakashi told her and gave her a peck. He literally had to drag Iruka out or else he would kill them.

When they arrived at the car, they saw Naruto sleeping at the back seat. He had his hand over his heart. Both went in the car quietly trying not to wake him up. While Iruka was driving home and Kakashi was reading his perverted tongue they heard something so they stopped.

"Sasuke's tongue is magical," Naruto mumbled out loud and snored. Kakashi slowly turned his attention to Iruka was stared at him in shock.

"Iruka, go out make sure you are one block away from the car and curse all you want," Kakashi said and pushed Iruka out of the car, Iruka ran down the block and screamed: "That fucking Sasuke molested my Naruto!"

"This is going to be a long night," Kakashi mumbled and looked down at his cock. "I guess we won't have any fun tonight."



Sasuke sat still on his bed; he just had a chat with his mother about everyone's behaviors tonight. He accidently told his mother that he was in love with Naruto and she gawked at him then squealed happily.

"Finally, you aren't a cold hearted asshole," she said happily and left a love sick Sasuke on the bed.

"_Well this is an unexpected surprise for me," _Sasuke thought and sneezed. He looked out his window and smiled.

"Naruto must be thinking of me," he told himself and happiness ran through him.

Sasuke didn't know that Sai was being a peeping Tom and staring at him.

"_Naruto did a number on him," _Sai thought and smiled. _"I guess I'll let Sasuke have Naruto." _His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke sneezed again, Sai decided to leave the fool in love alone.



**And this chapter is done! It kind of took a while because of summer school *cries* only reviews will make me happy and putting this story as your favorites! Just joking…not really…I'm not going to peer-pressure you…geez I sound desperate ~laughs~**

**(1) ****This is my best friends (part of) her hardcore sex fantasy in her twisted head, but I still love her and her sick fantasy…okay scratch the last part…joking**

**(2) ****I kind of gotten lazy…don't get mad I promise to make a hotter kiss scene in future chapters!**


End file.
